


A Nice Little Vacation

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Established Relationship, Lemon, M/M, Overuse of pet names, Sappy, Soulful PWP, Yaoi, by LoneWolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by LoneWolf--"Damn it, Duo! If I'd known your idea of a vacation meant spending a day getting split in half on a horse's back to get to some pokey little cabin in the woods, I would have said, 'No'."





	A Nice Little Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).
> 
> COMMENTS: I wrote this little PWP called "Good Cop" on something of a whim. Then Trowa-admin mentioned a preference for 2x1, and I thought, "Gee, I keep writing fics that are 1x2 or 2 topping from the bottom. Hmm. So what's Duo going to do to repay Heero for the favor in 'Good Cop'." Which reminded me of a news story I read a few years back. And...

"Damn it, Duo! If I'd known your idea of a vacation meant spending a day getting split in half on a horse's back to get to some pokey little cabin in the woods, I would have said, 'No'."   
  
Duo chuckled. "And that is exactly why I forgot to mention it." His chuckle took on a decidedly hentai tone. "Don't worry. It's worth it." He had been planning this for weeks, ever since Heero had "arrested" him for speeding and proceeded to fuck his brains out on the trunk of the police cruiser. And on the back seat -- twice. And on the ground beside the car. And in the front seat. And on the front hood. And... Oh, yeah. It had been exciting and scary and fun all at once. "And you know Quatre's cabins are never pokey or little." Now, it was time to repay the favor, and Duo knew exactly how -- he hoped.   
  
That was the hard part. Duo had asked Heero to screw him in his uniform. Heero had known what he wanted. But Heero never told Duo what he wanted. He always said he was happy with their sex life the way it was. Maybe. Duo had always believed that even the best sex life could use a little something different every now and then. Damn. After Heero had laid him on the police car, he'd found that even their more mundane bedroom antics took on a new freshness. He couldn't believe Heero hadn't noticed the change in his reactions. Hell, he'd seen changes in Heero's reactions too.   
  
Now... Well, he'd always been pretty sure he knew at least one thing Heero had always wanted. Sure enough to take the chance. He'd made plans for a little vacation after their investigation of that sheriff's department in Texas. They'd been working hard for the past year and they needed a break. Heero really needed a break, though he would never admit it. He'd started by calling Quatre. It seemed he always had a little hideaway somewhere nearby no matter where they went and was always happy to give them the run of the place. The American West proved no different. Airline tickets to Colorado, the horses, a little "acquisition" of special supplies. Everything was set.   
  
And it started with a long horseback ride.   
  
He glanced up and saw Heero glaring at him. "Nani?"   
  
"Why do I think you haven't told me something?"   
  
Duo batted his eyelashes and smiled innocently -- he hoped. "Why, Heero. We're here to have a nice little vacation -- and God knows you need one. The only plans I have are to make sure you don't do much more than lay around and enjoy leaving everything to me."   
  
"Hn. That is exactly what scares me. HEY!" Heero pulled the horse up short, drawing its head around so he could glare it in the eye. "If you don't quit yanking against the bit, horse ... omae o korosu." The animal snorted as Heero let its head turn forward and start moving again. It promptly yanked the reins half out of his hands. "Duo, I hope you like horse meat," he said.   
  
Duo had a feeling he was serious. Well it would be simple enough to trade horses on the return trip. Problem solved -- without killing the horse.   
  
+  
  
An hour later, Duo carried their duffel bags into the master suite. Yes, he thought, definitely a master _suite_. He'd expected as much. Quatre's definition of "a small cabin" usually included at least three bedrooms, two baths, a living room, dining room, fully equipped kitchen, generator, running water, _hot_ water, and at least two unobtrusive caretakers who had their own "cabin" a short distance away. They had taken charge of the horses, leading them to the stable and leaving Heero and Duo to get settled.   
  
"I'm going to get a shower." Heero said.   
  
Duo looked up and saw him standing at the bathroom door, his legs slightly bowed from the day spent on horseback. He stifled a snicker. Everything was going according to plan. "OK, Hee-koi. I'm just going to unpack and then I'll come wash you."   
  
Heero snorted. "I am perfectly capable--"   
  
"Yes, I know. But you are on vacation -- and I really want to wash you." Duo leered at him and bounced his eyebrows up and down.   
  
Heero caught his hint. "Hn." He glared at Duo. "Do you plan to hold me while I pee too?"   
  
"No," Duo chuckled. "But if you want I'll gladly undress you."   
  
"Hn." Heero stalked into the bathroom and closed the door. He knew Duo was up to something -- he just wasn't sure what. That annoyed him. A soft ache filled his tired body, the result of a day spent lurching around on that damned horse which seemed intent on doing exactly the opposite of what he wanted it to do. The ache and the horse both annoyed him too. He had decided that the horse was the most obnoxious creature he had ever had the misfortune of meeting.   
  
He shook his head as he kicked off his shoes, unbuttoned his shirt and slipped out of it and dropped his jeans and briefs. He looked at himself in the mirrored shower doors for a moment. He wasn't fifteen anymore, but he was in damned good shape. That was only to be expected -- the careful "manipulation" during his childhood had produced some positive side-effects. He did have to put in more work on it now, though. He didn't mind. The sight of his body like this made Duo happy -- and usually horny. He liked making Duo happy -- and horny.   
  
He stepped into the oversized shower and spent a moment studying the control panel before he figured out how to activate it. A quick flip through the menus later and he had heavy steam and a pulsing shower-massage going. Quatre knew how to trick out a bathroom. He stood with his back to the shower head, letting it beat the muscles in his back into relaxation while the steam worked its hot, wet magic on the rest of his body. About the only thing that could make it feel better would be a nice, hard massage and Duo making love to him.   
  
He was so lost in the thudding water and hissing steam that he didn't hear Duo step into the shower. He almost jumped when he felt hands close on the back of his neck and began kneading the tight muscles there, but he recognized the touch and smiled. "That feels good," he said, relaxing as Duo massaged his shoulders and back.   
  
"Just leave everything to me," Duo said softly, concentrating on finding the kinks in Heero's muscles and working them loose.   
  
"Nnnnnn." Heero sighed. It made Duo happy, and, damn, it felt good.   
  
A half-hour later, Heero's neck, shoulders, arms, back and legs thoroughly unknotted, Duo took the shower puff, applied bath gel, and began rubbing Heero's back with it.   
  
"I can--"   
  
"Shut up, Hee-koi," Duo snapped.   
  
Heero decided it wasn't worth arguing. Besides, it felt good standing in the warm, peaceful haze, relaxing, letting someone wash him -- especially knowing that someone was his Duo. The puff moved down his arms, and carefully between and around each finger, then back up, under his arms, across his chest -- catching against his nipples and teasing them erect, down to his belly. Duo's sudsy hands slid into his groin, carefully cleaning shaft and balls, pulling back the foreskin to clean under it, leaving him half-erect, but not taking advantage of his excitement. Then his legs, each foot gently lifted to scour its bottom. Duo came back up and scrubbed his butt, then slid his soapy hand into the crack, brushing against the hole buried there. Heero knew what he was offering and nodded. "Aa."   
  
"You see that bar up there?" Duo asked.   
  
Heero opened his eyes and saw the towel bar hanging just above his eye level. "Aa."   
  
"Grab onto it and stretch back."   
  
He did and felt Duo's hands on his hips, guiding him back until his arms were stretched, his legs were spread and his ass was sticking out where Duo could get to it easily. He felt Duo pressing, sliding a finger in. "Aaaa." It opened him gently, working around inside him, stirring him fully erect.   
  
"Heero," Duo said, finger still working. "I'm going to do things different than we usually do them. I want you to just relax and leave everything to me." He slid in a second finger, feeling Heero opening before his intimate massage.   
  
"Aa." Heero said.   
  
Duo thought he sounded a bit out of it. That was exactly what he wanted. He soaped up his cock with his left hand, then quickly pulled out the fingers and shoved the head into Heero's tight hole, slowly pushing his way in.   
  
"AAA. NNN. Aaaaaaaa!" Heero screamed. The first half-second it was from pain, but no sooner had that registered in his brain than he felt Duo filling him like a hand in a pair of gloves that was one size too small, and that feeling... He had never felt it before. It was completely beyond his experience. They'd always been so careful not to hurt each other before, but now, he decided that the tiny bit of hurt was more than worth it to be so snug around Duo that he could feel him throbbing as the hot, hard cock stretched him. He felt Duo's pelvis touch his butt, then a short pause.   
  
"I think you liked that," Duo said.   
  
Heero could only pant and nod his head, concentrating on feeling Duo's pulse in his ass. Then Duo pulled slowly back, "Nnnnnn. Aaaaaaa." And slid back in, drawing another scream, but this time there was no pain.   
  
"Oh, yes. You liked that," Duo chuckled. "Let go of the bar."   
  
Heero did, and let Duo turn him to face the wall between the showerhead and the towel bar, then press him flat against it. Duo began a slow, gentle thrusting into him, each up-stroke lifting his feet a centimeter off the shower floor, drawing a loud, "AA!" as Duo was buried deep inside him. Long, slow, steady, each move rubbing his own cock against the wall, held captive by his body. Duo's right hand slid between his chest and the wall, grabbing a nipple and pinching. "YAA! Again. AA!" The fingers continued in their own, distinct rhythm, sending hot surges of pleasure across his chest. He felt Duo's teeth close soft on his shoulder, the thrusting slowing for a moment, then resuming at a faster pace. The tingling where his dick rubbed against the wall grew and Duo moved even faster. Heero felt that particular stirring in his balls and shouted, "Now!"   
  
Duo rammed into him with all his strength, fighting against the muscles which were beginning to draw tight against him, his fingers closed relentlessly on the hard nub on Heero's chest and his teeth sank into Heero's shoulder as deeply as he dared.   
  
He didn't know why it was so much more sensual this way. He couldn't twist or turn or touch Duo or anything to make it better for Duo. The only thing he could do was lean against the wall and let Duo fuck him. He was rendered helpless, not because he couldn't have pushed Duo off, but because he didn't want to. He desperately wanted Duo to continue. And he did. Oh, thank whatever gods there might be, he did. "YAAAAAAA!" Heero screamed as he felt the pleasure build inside him and burst forth.   
  
Duo felt Heero's ass close down tight on him, but forced himself to be quiet as he came, listening instead to each shout, each yell, each incoherent sound that broke from Heero's lips, drawing an extra measure of ecstasy from Heero's delight. He waited for a moment, until he was sure Heero wasn't going to fall, then carefully pulled out of him and leaned against him. "So," Duo panted, "did you like that?"   
  
Heero whimpered softly for a moment, trying to form words, then gave up and just nodded.   
  
"Good," Duo said, grinning at him. It was as he'd hoped. He stepped under the shower, rinsing off quickly, then guided Heero under the spray. "When you get done, come out and I'll dry you off."   
  
"I can--"   
  
"Heero," Duo said, a hint of the old dark glitter creeping into his violet eyes. "Just leave everything to me and you'll have a nice little vacation."   
  
Heero nodded. If leaving everything to Duo meant _that_ a few more times, he'd gladly do it. He watched as Duo wrung out his hair, then slipped out of the shower. A minute later, rinsed, Heero stepped out to find Duo sitting on the closed toilet, with two towels on his lap.   
  
"Come here and sit," Duo said, lifting the towels as Heero approached to reveal his erection -- which glistened slightly with lubricant.   
  
Heero frowned faintly. He would have sworn Duo had come inside him, but he'd been so far gone in the raw pleasure of just being there and feeling and not having to do anything, that he must have been wrong. He tried to sit sideways on Duo's lap, but Duo caught him and guided him straddle and down on the hard shaft sticking up between his legs. They both sighed as it slid into the velvety sheath of Heero's ass, which had already begun to tighten again. "Nnn. Duo. It felt ... so good." It wasn't enough, but he was having more trouble than usual finding words.   
  
"Of course, silly koi. You couldn't worry about anything." He slid his arms and the towel around Heero's back and began patting the skin dry. "You're always hung up on making me feel good because you're the one with the unnatural endurance. Well, this week, you're going to let me do everything and enjoy it." Duo closed his teeth firmly over the left nipple before him.   
  
"Hnnnnn." Heero whined softly with pleasure. He lifted up and let himself slide down on Duo again, but Duo caught him when he tried to start the second stroke.   
  
"No, damn it."   
  
"But, you didn't--"   
  
"That is exactly what I mean." He moved the second towel over Heero's chest, rubbing the rough, soft cloth over each nipple. "Don't worry about me." He dried Heero's belly. "This week, I want you to tell me what you want and let me do it for you." He looked up at Heero's doubtful, blue eyes. "Please. I'm sure I'll enjoy it too." He saw Heero nod and grinned at him again. "Now, wrap your arms around my neck and hang on."   
  
Heero did, and Duo stood up, still inside him. Heero grabbed Duo's waist with his legs for good measure.   
  
"See. You're getting the hang of this." Duo laughed as he carried Heero to the bed and sat again, then guided them down, arranging them until he had Heero's legs on his shoulders and himself still inside Heero. "Remember, just lay back and let me take care of everything."   
  
"Hai." Heero nodded. Duo positioning them around had set off tremors of pleasure in his body as Duo's cock had moved inside him during the process. Now he wanted just one thing. "Just make love to me -- slow." He gasped as Duo began thrusting again, leisurely and steady. This time, Duo's hand closed over Heero's cock and worked it erect, stroking quickly, drawing him to the edge, then slowing, holding him there for a long time -- Heero's internal clock later told him it was twenty-seven minutes, forty-three seconds -- before pushing him over.   
  
Duo smiled down at his shouting lover, watching with eyes half lidded by his own ecstasy. When he was sure Heero had finished and was floating in the soft aftermath of lovemaking, he arranged Heero's legs, knees up on either side of him, and leaned forward slowly until his head rested on Heero's chest, damp chestnut hair laying over them and the bed. He sighed happily as he felt Heero's hands rest on his head and dig into his hair -- Heero always liked to hold his hair after they made love -- and waited. A few minutes later, he felt the hands twitch and Heero's ass tighten around him. He smiled. Heero had finally noticed.   
  
"Duo? What's wrong? You're still hard."   
  
Duo chuckled. "You know how I've always wished I had your endurance so I could screw you long and hard like you do me?"   
  
"Duo, you know that doesn't matter--"   
  
"Heero, shut up. You're content with things as they are, but you've always really wished I could." He waited for a moment, but heard no protest. He'd been right about that. "Well, you remember that little break-in back in Texas a couple of weeks before we left?"   
  
"Nani?"   
  
"You remember. The impotence clinic?" Duo grinned, imagining the befuddlement on Heero's face, waiting for...   
  
"You? But you don't have a problem with-- Oh, shit!"   
  
Duo laughed, just a touch on the evil side, lifting his head to meet Heero's gaze. "No, koi. Oh, fuck. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to be hard for another twenty hours or so before I need another shot of that stuff, and I would like to spend most of that time inside your ass." A mix of uncertainty and weariness played across Heero's face. "Oh, no. Not again right now. I'm tired too. That damn horseback ride is a pain -- but it'll give you a good excuse if you walk funny for a couple of days after we get back." He chuckled and reached over Heero's head and touched the control pad, adjusting the room's temperature to warm-enough-to-sleep-naked-without-covers and turning off the lights. "But I do have one little thing for you to do tonight."   
  
Heero wasn't sure how Duo had put together this crazy plan, but something about it was right. Just feeling Duo hard and still inside him and knowing that the only thing he had to do was lay there was such a-- He didn't know a word to describe the feeling. Good. Very, very good. "Anything, koi."   
  
"Hold me close so you'll wake up with me still inside you," Duo said. He felt Heero's arms close around the middle of his back, and Heero's feet slide between his legs, drawing up so Heero's heels rested against his butt, pinning him in place. "That's good," he sighed, listening to Heero's heart as they floated down towards sleep together.   
  
"Y'know, koi," Duo heard Heero murmur, half asleep, "This is gonna be a nice little vacation."   
  
Duo smiled. He had guessed right. Heero was really going to enjoy sitting on his lap -- and other things -- while being fed breakfast in the morning.   
  
~Owari~


End file.
